1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for use with self contained underwater breathing apparatus (Scuba). More particularly, it relates to an improved buoyancy compensator controlling unit, which communicates directly with the high pressure of a supply tank, and has a supply tank pressure gauge and selectively accessible air supply port on the same unitary structure.
2. Prior Art
Scuba diving the world over, whether it be A commercial endeavor or for sport diving, is extremely equipment dependent. The quality and performance of the scuba-diving equipment not only affect the quality of the underwater experience, such equipment has life threatening consequences should it malfunction or be confusing to operate to a dazed or inexperienced diver. Further, the cost of scuba-diving equipment to thousands of users is directly proportional to the number of parts that must be interconnected on the tank and hose apparatus used for diving.
The embodiments of the device disclosed herein are directed at an improved buoyancy compensator control unit for the control of the amount of buoyancy provided by the lift bag conventionally used by divers to achieve neutral buoyancy while submerged. The control unit features a single structure which includes other parts of the conventional diving apparatus thus lessening the number of components that need individual attachment or communication with the compressed air supply being used. The device thereby provides for an easy view of a real time gauge of remaining air supply pressure as well as an on board selectively connectable air supply port which can be used to supply air to another diver breathable air, or, for other purposes on demand such as air blasting of sand when treasure hunting underwater.
Conventionally used scuba apparatus features a compressed air tank for storage of highly compressed air. The air or mixture of gases so compressed and stored, in use is disbursed over a period of time, to provide a breathable air supply to a diver while submerged. Four hoses are conventionally used in current scuba-diving devices. Of those four lines, three hose lines are attached to a regulator which at an entry chamber is in communication with high pressure air from the tank. The regulator lowers that pressure internally and communicates this air supply to the three hoses at the lowered and constantly regulated pressure. A fourth hose is attached to the tank at one end and communicates an unregulated pressure therethrough at the tank pressure to a pressure gauge located at the distal end.
The three hoses communicating lower pressure air from the regulator each attach to a different component supplying low pressure air thereto during the dive. A first hose attaches to the regulator on one end and at the distal end to the diver""s mouthpiece thereby communicating a breathable air to the diver at the properly regulated pressure for the depth underwater in which the diver is breathing.
The second hose is attached at one end to the regulator and at a distal end to a lift bag to provide control over the buoyancy of the diver while underwater. This second hose communicates regulated low pressure air to inflate the lift bag when the diver desires additional buoyancy to be imparted to the diver attached to the lift bag. Should less buoyancy be desired to allow the diver to descend, the bag may be purged of some air by a selectively operable valve communicating with the air supply in the lift bag. Should more buoyancy be desired to help the diver ascend or to reach a state of neutral buoyancy while underwater, air can be injected to the bag using a selectively operable valve, on the second hose, to allow regulated air to pass to the lift bag from the hose and ceasing when the valve is closed. Thus the diver can selectively control his buoyancy to a desired state during the dive, thereby helping conserve energy and to make the dive more enjoyable.
The third of the three low pressure hoses conventionally has a fitting at the end distal to its communication with the regulator. Attached to this fitting by threaded engagement or compression fit or other conventional manner of substantially permanent attachment, is a breathing device operatively communicable with the diver""s mouth for use in emergencies by the wearer or by another diver. Thus, another diver in need of an air supply in an emergency can use this back up breather to obtain air should the need arise.
As noted, the fourth hose communicates unregulated air pressure from the tank, to a pressure gauge mounted on the distal end of this high pressure hose. The gauge provides continual readings of the remaining air pressure in the communicating tank, thus providing the diver valuable information about the nature and potential duration of the air supply remaining in the high pressure tank.
As is obvious, the number of hoses dangling from the scuba diver during a dive is cumbersome. What is more important, the hoses are an accident waiting to happen in the close confines encountered by divers in sunken ships and underwater obstacles. Danger from such hoses is also encountered while swimming through dense kelp beds which have a natural propensity to wrap around such hose lines and entangling them and the diver.
Further, pressure gauges now conventionally attached to the distal end of a high pressure hose inhibit an easy and constant monitoring of remaining air by the diver. This is because the hose attached to the tank at one end, and the gauge at the distal end, drags behind the diver when swimming. Thus, the diver cannot see the gauge without stopping and grasping the gauge in one hand to bring it to view. Such a nuisance not only makes for a diver that is less diligent about monitoring remaining air, it also wastes the valuable breathable air supply due to increased body movement. Such increases are necessitated by the interruption of the diver""s gliding in the water and excess swimming strokes caused by the need to stop, tread water, and grope for the gauge to view it. Prior art has attempted to address some of the aforementioned problems but without great success.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,798 (Isaacson) teaches a breathing device supplied by regulated compressed air with a fitting for a second air supply for another person. However, Isaacon does not address the issue of placing the tank pressure gauge in easy eyesight of the user nor does Isaacson address the issue of the buoyancy compensating using for a diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,524 (Gray) provides for the attachment of a second breathing apparatus to a regulator but fails to address the issue of a continually visible pressure gauge and user operable inflation valve.
Other art teaches various devices for use with breathing apparatus attached to pressurized air tanks, but none address the removing the dangers of multiple hoses or providing an easily viewed high pressure tank gauge to monitor remaining the remaining air supply.
As such, there exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured, multi functional buoyancy control unit, which provides for a regulated air supply to a diver using scuba, snuba, a rebreather or other devices which also required a regulated air supply for breathing and buoyancy control. A further need exists for an easily viewed pressure gauge which affords the user constant easily viewed information about the remaining supply of air supply without the need to search or grope for the gauge. A further need exists for such a buoyancy control unit that provides for the elimination of the cost and danger caused by conventional four hose attachments to the air tank, concurrently providing an access port to the air supply with an easy connection.
Applicants"" device is an easily manufactured and utilized apparatus providing an improved buoyancy control device to regulate buoyancy provided by a communicating buoyancy compensating lift bag conventionally used by scuba divers, using scuba, snuba, or re-breathing equipment in conjunction with a buoyancy compensator to control their buoyancy while underwater. On the body of the device are components which concurrently function to provide the diver with a single source for what are conventionally, multiple components. The device has mounted upon the device body, a monitor of the breathable air supply by causing the pressure of the communicating pressurized air supply tank and a quick connect/disconnect air supply port which eliminate the hose conventionally used for this feature. The air supply port is easily accessible on demand should a regulated air supply be needed for another diver to breathe, or, any other reason while submerged. This quick connect air supply port is unlike currently conventionally manufactured diving setups which have a mouthpiece permanently attached to a separate hose communicating with the regulated air supply and thus provides much more utility to the supply port. Using this quick connection feature, a diver can choose to carry an extra connectable mouthpiece on his person leaving the air supply port available for other uses such as a blower for moving sand from underwater or a hand tool requiring regulated compressed air. Or, the user can leave a mouthpiece removably attached for quick disconnect should the need for regulated air for another purpose arise, that need can be met by easy attachment of another hose to the port.
The unique design of the disclosed device also provides for the elimination of two of four hose lines conventionally used and required in conventional scuba equipment. Not only does this elimination of hoses provide for a more economically produced product, it also eliminates a significant safety hazard from the additional two free floating hose lines which might catch on underwater obstacles frequently encountered in small areas of sunken ships, or, swimming in densely packed underwater kelp.
Additional utility is achieved by the provision of a pressure gauge which is mounted upon the exterior Buoyancy Compensating Control unit body. As earlier noted, in conventional scuba equipment, the pressure gauge is traditionally placed on a separate hose line, which communicates directly with high pressure in the air supply tank. This gauge hose generally drags in the water and hangs to the side of the diver while underwater. Thus, a diver desiring to ascertain the pressure remaining in the air supply tank, and his time left with a breathable air supply, must conventionally stop, and then pull the gauge in front of his face mask to read it. On the improved mechanism herein disclosed, the pressure gauge is positioned on the outside of the body of the buoyancy control unit rendering the gauge just a glance away from diver""s view while swimming. To ascertain the air supply left to sustain the dive, a quick glance to the outside of the body of the buoyancy control unit will yield this often required information concerning remaining air supply. Thus, vital the user is available without stopping or the need to grapple for the conventionally mounted gauge saving time, energy, and air consumption from the aforementioned needless physical activity conventionally involved with checking air supply.
An object of this invention is providing a buoyancy control unit for attachment to and communication with, a buoyancy compensation lift bag, to provide improved real time control of the buoyancy afforded the diver by buoyancy compensation lift bag device.
Another object of this invention is to provide additional safety to the user, and fellow divers, by the provision of an easily accessible, quick connecting air supply port, for use by any diver with a back up breather having a mating quick connection.
A further object of this invention is the elimination of potentially dangerous extra air supply hoses currently required of conventional scuba apparatus using three low pressure hoses and one high pressure hose by providing the functions of multiple hose units on the body of the disclosed device.
An Additional object of this invention is to provide a real time gauge of a communicating air supply which is easily viewed by a diver without the need to grasp the gauge to bring it to view.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a breathable air supply through the buoyancy lift bag in during emergences which can be used as a re-breather.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.